


Kiss

by tunglo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, High School, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: 'Maybe we're too much alike.'





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



"Maybe we’re too much alike," Pansy pondered one evening when their paths crossed in an empty corridor, prefect badges glinting in the light of the wall sconces.

Hermione riled at that, and raked a hand through the flyaway hair she didn't waste hour upon hour fixing. Swiped a tongue across lips that now tasted of lip gloss and argued, "I'm nothing like you."

Pansy only arched one groomed eyebrow, her own lips reddened and her robes rumpled where Hermione's fingers had clutched at them.

"Neither of us is afraid to speak her mind - that's why I like you better silent."

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
